Chicas imposibles
by kurayami megami
Summary: Son Poderosas, Seguras y muy guapas aquellas mujeres que pueden quitarle el aliento a cualquiera, que estremecen con su mirada y tiran muros con su presencia. Por eso Leo no podía evitar enamorarse de ellas.
1. Piper

**Piper**

(Puedes ver, pero no tocar)

Jake Manson había lanzado una pregunta al aire, luego todos lo miraron como si su cabello estuviera prendido en llamas.

Bien, Leo no era esa clase de persona que se acojonaba con las preguntas (o los momentos incómodos) pero cuando todos sus hermanos se juntaban para jugar ese estúpido juego de preguntas y respuestas, entonces sabía que no había salvación.  
>Lo estrujaban con la mirada, todos ellos llenos de grasa en la ropa y una que otra herida por el fuego, deseosos de saber la respuesta.<p>

_¿Cómo es que nunca te enamoraste de Piper?_

Tan fácil como contar del uno al diez. Podía responder esa pregunta sin siquiera parpadear. ¿Cómo le había hecho Leo Valdez, el Don Juan Máximo, campeón de los piropos más rápidos, para evitar a la preciosa Piper Mclean?

Por su puesto, No lo había hecho.

Parecía que a todos les sorprendía eso, el tenerla a ella de compañera, tan cerca y bonita junto a su persona y no sentir más que una amistad (a que los había engañado a todos ¿verdad?).

Después de que su cerebro fue manoseado por una diosa y regresado con el nombre de "Jason" Cuando despertaron en aquel camión, ya no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada. Ni de por qué Piper (su "amiga") estaba de la mano con Jason o por qué éste la rechazaba (¡vamos! Si tienes de la mano a una chica linda, no la rechazas).

Leo anduvo con ese pendiente todo el dichoso viaje de la misión, escudriñando en sus recuerdos tratando de encontrar algo real, pero cada vez que parecía encontrarlo solo podía ver a Jason y Piper más juntos que antes, y el, más lejos e inservible que nunca.

Ignorarla era un lío. Eran amigos después de todo (y las memorias alteradas) pero no quererla un poco más de lo habitual le era imposible, tenía tantas cosas que A Leo le gustaban que su corazón pesaba como el bronce celestial.

¿Qué si se enamoró de ella? Si, lo hizo. Todas las veces que salvó su trasero cuando fueron a recuperar a su padre antes de que Porfirio se alzara. ¿Qué si puede hacer algo para impedirlo? No, porque su naturaleza le dice que debe amar a aquellas personas que representen un reto, y Piper, era un enorme reto que superar.

Pero entonces llegaba Jason. Jason, su mejor amigo que también podía ver la belleza de Piperl. Jason que tenía la oportunidad (y recuerdos alterados) para acercarse a ella y ser su novio. Que estaba bendecido por ser el hijo del rey de los dioses y tenía una hermana (que por cierto, también era guapa). Y Leo, que solamente tenía un cinturón de herramientas.

Por eso (y como en muchas otras ocasiones) solo disfrutaba viendo, distante, lo que posiblemente (en un futuro muy lejano) podría ser de él, y mientras ella fuera feliz con Sparky todo estaría muy bien, seguiría siendo la pieza solitaria del tablero.

(Hasta que otra chica fuera de su alcance se cruzara por su camino).

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, solo quería pasar a dejar ésto por aquí.<strong>

**Disfrutádlo. **

**Kura.**


	2. Annabeth

**Annabeth**

(Un mismo lenguaje)

Leo borró con delicadeza las líneas de los planos de su nuevo invento que venía en marcha. Las cosas estaban regadas por todo su escritorio (en un "perfecto orden") mientras el intentaba casi fusionar su rostro con la hoja en sus manos buscando cualquier error que se le hubiera pasado. Llevaba todo un día así (como de costumbre) sin siquiera haberse peinado el cabello o cambiado la pijama. A veces solo se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al escritorio para continuar.

No recordaba la última vez que su día no había sido sentarse a diseñar más y más cosas para mejorar el Argo II. Las ideas brotaban de su cabeza como lava caliente y se dedicaba a plasmarlas tan rápido como fuera posible para que no escaparan de sus manos. Demonios, su aroma comenzaba a sentirse.

Alguien tocó la puerta, e instintivamente hizo un gesto con la mano libre que le quedaba sin levantar la mirada y ésta se abrió, dejando pasar a una Annabeth con el desayuno en bandeja, la pijama de búhos gris le quedaba enorme a comparación y su mirada de pocos amigos hizo que interrumpiera su trabajo.

Leo siempre había tenido debilidad por soltar piropos a aquellas chicas guapas que se cruzaban en su camino, pero con Annabeth, le era imposible siquiera decir algo que no sonara estúpido, pues aquellos ojazos le quitaban el aire y las ganas de mostrarse como el chico inmaduro que era.

¿Por qué ella estaba en su habitación a esas horas y con el desayuno en mano? Nunca se lo pidió, pero algo le decía que Annabeth le entendía mejor que nadie cuando le daban esos ataques de inspiración, ella también pasaba noches enteras dibujando, más sin embargo se preocupaba por levantarse temprano para llevarle el desayuno.

(La primera vez que pasó, casi incendió todo su trabajo)

Era una rutina: Entraba y le dejaba la comida, tomaba algo para ella y en silencio la ingería mientras se acercaba con curiosidad a los planos de Leo y sin pena le señalaba los pequeños errores que tenía. En secreto, Leo disfrutaba como apoyaba su cuerpo cerca del suyo apuntando las hojas y borrando líneas que no debían estar ahí, utilizando su inteligencia como si fuera magia convirtiendo sus incomprensibles sueños en realidades increíbles.

Ambos hacían un equipo de ensueño. Mantenían conversaciones que les tomaban horas en finalizar, y Leo, como cualquier chico indefenso a los encantos de una chica, había sentido su corazón latir igual que una máquina sobrecargada.

¿Estaba enamorado? No lo sabía, pero la temperatura siempre subía cuando Annabeth entraba a la habitación.

Desde la primera vez que la conoció supo que no tendría oportunidad. No solo porque parecía tan loca como una cabra (gritando hacia la nada y todo eso) si no, que una chica de su tipo no podía estar sola por mucho tiempo. Si no tenía novio en aquel entonces solo sería cuestión de esperar para ver la fila de chicos que pelearían a muerte el solo hecho de que ella supiera sus nombres.

No era del tipo de persona que escapaba de los problemas, más bien parecía que podía encararlos y tajarles con su daga sin pestañear. No era como él, quién antes huía sin saber en dónde encajar, como un engrane fuera de lugar.

Como toda chica maravillosa, había un chico de por medio. Percy Jackson era un bastardo suertudo.

Annabeth era intocable, y la preocupación que ponía por encontrar a su novio era digna de Celar. Muchas veces deseó que alguien se preocupara tan desesperadamente como ella lo hacía por quién amaba.

Por eso sus mañanas eran sagradas y las visitas de Annabeth, un encantador placer (porque solo entre ellos se entendían).

Suspiró con fuerza, debía ser más rápido u otra chica se le escaparía de las manos. Estaba seguro que la próxima vez sería la decisiva, pero mientras ese momento llegaba, Annabeth le seguiría visitando, tratando de corregir sus errores.

( y las chicas imposibles, seguían rompiendo corazones)

* * *

><p><strong>No sé, siempre pensé que Leo tendría un Hit en Annabeth por los gustos similares.<strong>

**gracias a Antonella Lovegood por el review, ¡Muchísimas gracias cariño! **


End file.
